


Feeding Your Kryptonian

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: It's Bruce's turn to take care of Clark





	Feeding Your Kryptonian

**Author's Note:**

> A repost of something I wrote and posted on tumblr a couple of years ago, cross posting just in case

“What do you want for dinner?” Bruce asked.  Clark had been working hard on a story… it was due first thing the next morning, and Clark had been focused on that all afternoon.  Two days in a row he’d come home ready to work on writing, only to have so much Superman stuff to take care of that he had no time.

But as much as he needed to work, Bruce knew he also needed to eat… because a hungry Kryptonian was a grumpy Kryptonian, and the writing would be easier with something to fuel his brain.  Carbs, preferably.

“Not hungry,” Clark replied.

Bruce came up behind him and gently rubbed his shoulders.  “Babe.  You need to take a little breather… and you need to eat.  You mentioned you skipped lunch, and I know you didn’t have much for breakfast.”

Clark tilted his head back and looked at Bruce.  “I’ll be okay… I can go a while without eating.  I just don’t like to.”

“Then don’t,” Bruce replied.  “Let me take you out.  Or buy you a pizza.  Even better… two pizzas.”

Clark sighed.  “I have to get this done.  Perry is gonna hang me by my toenails if I say I need another hour, let alone another night.”

“You take an hour to eat and you can get right back to it,” Bruce insisted.

Clark took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.  He yawned and looked up at Bruce.  “I can’t believe you, of all people, are lecturing me on working too much.”

The irony wasn’t lost on Bruce, who leaned in and gave Clark a little peck.  He could take a little break… he could have dinner and a few kisses from his husband.  There should always be time for things like that.  That was what Bruce was learning… and it was Clark who had taught him.

“Maybe we could cook,” Clark began.  “Together.”

Bruce’s eyes widened slightly.  “Honey, if you need time off that badly you don’t have to get me to cook something that’ll give you salmonella…”

Clark laughed easily and looped his arms around Bruce’s neck.  “We could just put some pasta on… and we could kiss a little bit while it boils.”

“Kissing?” Bruce asked.  “I guess I could kiss you…”

Clark gave him a little peck and smiled.  “Well, that  _is_  one way to get me to calm down and totally relax…”

Bruce gave him another kiss, this one a little deeper and more passionate. “I’m not too sure about that… you’re usually kind of worked up when I kiss you.”

“Worked up in a good, totally relaxing way though,” Clark replied, smiling.

Bruce caressed his face gently, and Clark nuzzled his hand.  “Come on,” Bruce said softly.  “Let’s get some food in you.”

Clark took his hand, and they went into the kitchen.  Bruce silently patted himself on the back for what good care he was taking of his husband. It was, after all, his favorite job.


End file.
